Mirror Hearted Mask
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: Namine is a daughter or two traveling circus owners. Well, the travelling circus has been set up and her mother, Aerith has fallen unconsious and is rushed to the Hospital. But now, Namine doesn't know what to do... RoxNam Other pairings.
1. Get Well Soon

****

DiSCLAiMER

;; I do NOT own Square Enix, or Mirrormask. So, yeah. Enjoy.

Some of the characters will be OOC to fit the plotline however.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Dreaming**_

* * *

Get Well Soon

* * *

The girl's feet were lifted into the air with one black sock and the other white. There were faces drawn on them. Attached to the black sock, was a black marker. "Oh no!" the blonde girl said with a light voice. "Go away Queen of Dark!"

"Never!" the blue eyes sparkled as she spoke with a more hoarse and evil voice. "You shall feel my power of the black MARKER!" As the thin-framed girl said that she scribbled all over her white sock.

The girl lowered her feet as she took the socks off and put them aside. She looked at her room, her drawings of buildings and strange creatures placed around in such a specific way that it was if it were one large town.

In the middle of all the pictures there was a moon and sun attached to each other, like light and dark. Today was the day that this girl would have to perform in the circus; after all, her family was the traveling circus.

"Naminé!" a woman called down from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up! We have to go put the tent up!"

"Coming Mum!" the girl, Naminé called out. Her mother, Aerith was the second command in owning the circus. Her father, Cloud, was the one who owned the entire thing. The blonde quickly grabbed her bag 

and ran down the stairs and out towards the trailer. She wore a white t-shirt with a heart on it, and a pair of light wash jeans with her favourite white sandals with stars on them.

Naminé placed got inside of the trailer and sat down behind her father who was driving. The two talked on and on about how much they would do and who would do what. The other people in the circus, and the animals. Leon and Yuffie were the flying trapeze acrobats. Tifa was the lion tamer. Aerith was the Mistress of the Spanish web; Cloud and Naminé were the jugglers. "Merlin" as they called him was their magician. Then there was Cid. He was the props manager and helped travel everywhere. And also Sephiroth, he was the tight rope master. He usually pulled Naminé up there to juggle on his shoulders.

As much as a cool guy Sephiroth was, Cloud doesn't really like him, and it's a little funny to watch them bicker, replying with strange comebacks and such. "We're here!" Aerith said. Naminé looked up from the drawing she was creating, it was another creature. This one had large beady eyes, strange antennae and was almost black all over. She nodded as we caught up with the other circus members.

As Cid, Sephiroth, Dad and Leon began to work on putting the tent up, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa began to bring out all the things they needed for the entire show. Naminé was left with Merlin to talk to. "So," Merlin began. "Are you excited for the show tonight my dear child?"

Naminé smiled softly. "If I said yes," she began. "I would be lying. We do this almost every week, and it's getting a little tiring. I want something to happen." Naminé walked into her trailer as she took out her sketchbook and began to finish the small creature.

The blonde girl usually used pastels and pencils, but she wanted to leave most of her art stuff back home, so all she brought was a pen and pencil. Once finishing the small creature, she turned the page and began to work again. It was a building in the sky, the only way to get up was to climb the extremely long and curving staircase. Then she drew a key next to it, which curved like the building, but was a glimmering lock holder.

There was a knock over on the trailer. "Naminé!" Aerith said to her daughter. "C'mon, it's time to get in there!"

Naminé groaned, "I don't want to though!" she began. "I don't want to do the same thing over and over again! I'm tired of it!" The door shook as Aerith shouted at Naminé to unlock the door. "I'm getting dressed!" Naminé shouted again.

"Naminé," Aerith began. "You'll be the death of me…" Naminé got into her shimmering tank top and billowing pants as she slipped her mask on.

"I wish I was," Naminé retorted. Aerith sighed softly as she quickly left. Once Naminé knew that Aerith had left for the circus, the sixteen year old blonde stepped out of the trailer with her special juggling balls.

* * *

Cloud stepped out into the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" he called out to the audience. "The Masked Circus brings you, the lovely Aerith, Mistress of the Spanish Web!" As that was said, Cloud quickly ran back behind the curtains. Aerith and Cloud looked at each other through their masks, "I love you," Cloud said softly. Aerith put a finger to her lips and placed it onto Cloud's as she walked through the curtains. And thus, the show began.

Naminé made a face as her parents love moments. She looked over to Leon and Yuffie, "You know, Naminé," Yuffie began. "You should be happy with your parents; they're the only ones you've got. Leon and I, we never actually knew our parents. So keep that in mind, okay?" The dark haired masked woman smiled. Naminé smiled and nodded.

"Dad!" the blonde called out to her father. Her traits were mostly from her father, blonde hair, blue eyes, and the smile. But from her mother, she received the soft face features, and the thin structure. "Is it our turn next?" the girl asked. Cloud nodded to his daughter.

Cloud put the microphone to his lips. "The Mistress of the Spanish Web, Aerith!" Cloud called out. "And now, for a bit of an amusement, two jugglers will enter the stage and enchant you with moves most people wouldn't imagine! Please welcome, Cloud and Naminé!"

Naminé quickly fixed her mask as she headed out into the stage, tossing one of the balls into the air, as Cloud came over to that ball and caught it with his feet for he was doing a hand stand.

* * *

Aerith smiled as she quickly walked over to another suit. Her vision went blurry as she became dizzy.

* * *

"Hey Naminé!" Cloud called over to the blonde as they juggled back and forth. He stopped juggling and held up some bananas. "You want to juggle bananas?"

"Oh Cloud!" she shouted back. "You know what happens when we juggle bananas!"

"No! I don't!" Cloud said back. "What happens when you juggle bananas?"

"You get gorillas!" the blond shouted back. The band that was playing started up an outburst of notes as nothing happened to the stage. "You get gorillas!" Naminé called out again. The band continued playing the note.

* * *

Aerith was on the ground, unconscious. The last thing she remembered was Yuffie and Leon rushing over to her. Cid had to take place for the gorilla suit.

* * *

For a third time said, the gorilla finally appeared as it chased around Cloud, and then Naminé. The two jugglers ran back as the gorilla followed them. "Way to be late, Aerith," Cloud said a little angrily. The gorilla took its mask off to reveal Cid beneath. Cloud looked at Cid.

"Wasn't me Cloud," he began. "Aerith's over there." Cid pointed to an unconscious Aerith lying on the floor with Yuffie, Tifa, Leon, Merlin and Sephiroth surrounding her. Cloud quickly ran over to her, attempting to wake the woman up. "We've tried that," Cid began. "We need 911, ASAP."

"Mum?" Naminé called out.

* * *

As the ambulance left with Aerith inside of it, the circus was already over and everyone in the audience was leaving. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Tifa asked. Cloud looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't know Tifa, but," Cloud began. "We'll keep a close eye on what will happen. But for now, let's just all head home and get some rest." Everyone nodded as they left. Naminé watched as her mother left. She stayed where she was, and she wished she hadn't said what she said before. Maybe then, it wouldn't of have happened.

Naminé wanted to cry as she moved back to the trailer where Cloud would be waiting to go back home.

* * *

Naminé was in her bed, colouring with pastels of blue, green, and purple. It was a get well soon card for her mother. As the blonde finished up the last part, she walked down the stairs. "Grandmama," Naminé said. "I'm going to the hospital to see Mum." The older woman nodded and shooed her off. Naminé smiled. The blonde walked over to the elevator in their apartment to find it was broken.

The girl headed off towards the stairs as she quickly caught a bus before it left the station. She gave the man some money, "The Hospital please," she said kindly as the driver nodded. She walked over and sat down on one of the taped leather seats. She looked out the window and watched the city of Greblya pass by her.

When Naminé arrived at the Hospital, she quickly walked in. "Oh, Naminé!" the woman at the desk gave her a brush. The blonde thanked the woman as she went off to her mother's room while brushing her blonde hair. A nurse came up to the young girl, "She's been doing okay, but go in quietly, she might be asleep," the nurse said as she took the brush.

"Thank you," Naminé said to the nurse as the blonde walked in the room quietly. The blue eyes sparkled when she saw her mother in the bed across the room. "Mum?" Naminé whispered softly to the woman. Aerith shifted slightly and looked up at her daughter.

"Hello love," Aerith said as Naminé walked over to her mother. The blonde gave the card to Aerith as Aerith read it. "Get well soon, Mum," the woman smiled. "Thank you Naminé." The woman placed it over next to some other cards that her daughter drew and gave to her.

"How are you feeling, Mum?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, same old, same old," Aerith said softly. "How are you and Cloud doing?"

"Dad is off doing a conference with everyone else, and me?" Naminé looked down. "I'm sorry what I said to you before." Aerith smiled as she touched her daughter's cheek with a shaky hand. "I should get going," the blonde said as she held her mother's hand. Naminé reach over and lightly kissed her mother's forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow," she began. "Get well soon, okay?" Aerith nodded.

* * *

There was charcoal in the blonde's hand as she continued to draw on the cement floor of the sky look. She had drawn around the window and on the floor, everywhere. "That's really good, what's it called?" Cloud asked as he walked out onto the sky look.

"It's a drawing," Naminé retorted. "It's not _called_ anything." The blonde continued to draw as her pale face grew cold from the brisk ocean wind. Cloud sat down next to Naminé and watched her.

"You mom is going to be getting her surgery soon…"

"What?" Naminé exclaimed as the charcoal broke. "I was there at the hospital, and I've been home for the rest of the day, and no one told me about this?!" Tears began to well behind the sky blue eyes and soon they were flowing down her cheeks.

Cloud sighed as he embraced his daughter. "Hey, hey," he began to calm her. "It's okay. Let's get inside, you're freezing." Cloud pulled them both up. "How about wearing your dad's coat? I bet that's a treat," Cloud smiled as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Naminé's frail body and began to heat her up and bring her back inside.

* * *

"Night Dad, Grandmama," Naminé said as she kissed her grandmother goodnight and walked up to her drawing covered room. She slipped into her white night dress and slipped into her bed, falling into a slumber. Little did she know that there were something's that should be kept a dream.

Well, that was fun. I wanted to add a bit more onto it, but decided not too because I need some sort of food in my stomach. If you haven't seen Mirrormask before, watch it! It's really, really good!

* * *

Though some parts may cause seizers or make you blind, but it is good nonetheless. Well, hat was the first chapter. The next one will probably be longer though… hopefully…

R&R please!

SLic


	2. The White Queen

DiSCLAiMER; I don't own Square Enix or Mirrormask, yadda yadda yadda.

I'm working on French homework as I write this, so excuse the parts that could be in French. If you know the language, go right ahead and say, "Hey SLic! You put a word in French again!" I will probably beat you up, or give you a cookie.

Well, this chapter should be a bit more exciting that last one… and I'm trying to see if I can get to work breaks between pages and what not.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Dreaming**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The White Queen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Dark eyes looked through dark bangs as the black painted fingers nails dug into her skin. Then there was laughing as Naminé stared at herself in a mirror with a girl that looked almost exactly like her.**_

The blonde shot up from her bed. She looked around her room and grabbed a flashlight off of her night stand. Slipping on her white tiger slippers, Naminé stood up and walked out of her room. "Dad?" she called out. There was no answer. "Dad?" she called out again. "Dad are you there?"

Naminé looked inside of his room, to find he wasn't there, nor was her grandmother in her room either. The blue orbs were getting tired of looking through the dark. As she flicked on the flash light, she walked out into the outside halls of the apartment. "Is anyone awake?" she continued to call out.

And yet still, there was no answer. Naminé heard the sound of a scratchy violin as she looked around one of the corners. There stood a man, with a violin propped against his shoulder. The man was strange though, he was wearing a mask of dark reds and oranges. "Hayner?" she said to the violinist.

A voice called out to her from a room where too people stood. "Please be quiet!" a boy called out. "We're trying to practice here!" The boy continued explaining to what seemed a girl, of how they would perform.

"Hayner, I didn't know you could play the violin…" Naminé spoke again.

"Quiet please!" the boy called out again. Suddenly, some form of shadow crept from behind the masked violin playing Hayner and touched him. He stopped playing as his body turned to a black stone. Naminé's hand reached up to touch him, "Don't touch him!" the girl called out.

Just as the girl called out, the body crumpled and broke down to nothing. Naminé screeched as she quickly ran to where the boy was motioning to her. The girl was throwing some sort of ball at the darkness. Whenever the ball hit the wall or darkness, a bright light appeared, like a mini firework.

But soon, the girl had been touched by the darkness herself. She withered away as the boy walked over to a door, and opened it, pushing Naminé inside. The boy walked in after her and quickly shut the door. The darkness reached out to about one foot and stopped. "What was that?" Naminé asked.

"It was the shadows of our hearts," the boy said. Naminé looked at him with a face of disbelief. He was wearing a mask that covered most of his face except for his mouth and chin. It was black with a dark blue stripe going down the center. For his eye slots there were two small holes.

Naminé moved her flashlight around as she saw another door. She walked over to it and opened it. She looked however, only to find it was a large canyon. "Well that's great!" the masked boy said. "There's no way out, get back over here so we can devise a plan." Naminé nodded as she kept the door open, and walked over to the boy.

With her flash light still in hand, Naminé let it light to where she was stepping. Soon there was a hissing near the two. "Uh-oh!" the boy said. "Heartless."

Naminé pointed her flash light over to hit as the small black creature hissed. She recognized those large beady eyes with the small twitchy black body. "Don't irritate it!" the boy called out. Naminé quickly turned her flash light off. There was just enough light that she could see what was where. "Give it a book!" the by said again.

The blonde turned around to see a bookshelf filled with books. "How to Eat a Grasshopper by Gregory Wikons… What Not to Do Around Heartless by…"

"It's not going to read it!" the boy called out to her. She took a random book from the shelf and opened it, throwing it at the twitching black body. The Heartless looked at the book and began to chew at the pages.

Naminé looked at it, placing her flashlight aside. "Grab two of those large books," the boy demanded.

"Well aren't you pushy?" Naminé retorted. The boy frowned. "Fine!" Naminé exclaimed as she grabbed two large books from the shelf. She handed one over to the boy.

"Throw it on the ground!" the boy said to Naminé. She looked at him as she threw it on the ground. It hit the floor with a large THUD. "No, no!" the boy said. "You have to be angry at it!"

"But I like books!" Naminé said to the masked boy.

The boy shook his head as he picked the book up for her, and gave it back. "Like this," the boy began as he put the book in front of his face. "You blabbering pages of going on about nothing of interest!" He threw the book down as it opened flat about half a foot before it hit the ground. The boy jumped onto it. "Make it angry and it'll go back towards the library," he said as he floated off. "It'll also give us a free trip into the city!

Naminé stared at the book and thought for a second. "Stupid, stupid book! With an ending that was so sappy it DIDN'T make me cry!" Naminé exclaimed at the book as she chucked it at the ground. It hovered over the ground open as the blond quickly stepped onto the book and was led out of the room, and into a strange, yet pastel coloured place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What's your name girl?" the boy asked. He tossed a ball into the air and caught it.

"Naminé," the blonde replied. She was leaning against the bridge that they had stopped at.

"That's a strange name," the boy began. "You need a more, original name, like… Roxas!"

"There's nothing wrong with my name!" the girl snapped. "Why? What's your name?"

The boy smiled and looked down at her. "My name?" he echoed. "It's Roxas. You know, that girl back there was my best partner, Olette was her name. She was the greatest juggler I knew. I mean, the violinists, they're a penny for two dozens. But you can't find jugglers all that well."

Naminé looked up at Roxas, "I can juggle," she said. Roxas shook his head as he threw a ball into the air. Naminé quickly caught it and began to juggle back and forth with Roxas. He caught the final ball.

"You really can!" he said with a smile. Roxas looked at Naminé's face. "You're not…" he began. "What kind of mask is that?"

Naminé held her face a little, noticing she wasn't wearing a mask. "I'm not wearing a mask," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I have a face. Why? Does everyone here where a mask?" Roxas nodded. The two talked with each other for a while of why everyone was leaving the city.

As they talked for a while, three men came up to the two teenagers. One had a black mask going over only one eye and a scar running down his cheek. Another one had blond hair, a beard and an earing on his left ear along with a green mask. The third one looked old, and had long brown hair with an extremely pointed nose which was hidden by an icy blue mask. They were all wearing the same cloak, black with a hood.

"Ah! Officers!" Roxas said. "So good to see you!" The three men glared at the juggler.

They quickly huddled into a small circle around Naminé. "Found the princess, yes?" the blond one said with a heavy British accent. The scar man looked at the other two and nodded.

"I'm not a princess!" Naminé exclaimed. The three officers looked at each other.

"She says she's not the princess?" the icy-mask said with a strange type of Russian accent. "Dangerous!" scar man said with one of those 'surfer dude' voices.

Roxas came over to the small huddled circle around Naminé, "Officers, I assure you that this girl is my business partner!" he tried to explain.

The three men picked Naminé up as she was brought further into the city. Naminé didn't refuse for she thought that if she did, the three men would hurt her. She looked at a window as she saw herself asleep in her bedroom through the glass. "I'm dreaming right now…" she said softly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A man with long silver hair very tanned skin and a mask that covered the top half of his face, but then had a small piece that covered his nose. The mask was white with a black design that reminded Naminé of lightning bolts.

"Xemnas!" the half-mask shouted over to the tanned man. Naminé was placed down onto the ground as she stood before a large white staircase. "We found the princess!"

Naminé growled as the man looked up and down at her. "I'm not a princess!" she said a little too loud, but then quickly quieted. Xemnas nodded.

"But you look like the princess, and you sound like her too!" the older man replied.

"I'm not! This all just…" Naminé began. "…just a stupid, STUPID dream!" Xemnas laughed.

"This is not a dream," he said to Naminé who seemed to just quiet down and looked like she was about to cry. "Come with me." The young blonde nodded and followed the older man, afraid of what was going to happen to her.

The two arrived in a room filled with white roses and designs that Naminé remembered drawing. A woman was on a bed, sleeping, across the room. "Who is that?" Naminé asked the man.

"That is the White Queen," Xemnas began. "A girl came here, from the land of Shadows, saying she was a princess. The queen allowed her in. But the princess stole the queen's charm, and the White Queen has been asleep ever since then."

Naminé walked over to the White Queen to see that her eyes closed. Examining the queen more closely, her lips were small, almost non-existent, her skin had a somewhat pale complexion too it, and even though her hair was a light born, it was still long. The White Queen was her mother. "Mum?" Naminé asked the sleeping body as a small pink rose began to grow softly.

"Hello love…" Naminé heard Aerith's voice inside her head when the rose grew.

"What's this mean?" Naminé asked. Xemnas smiled from behind his mask.

"It means that… you might be our only hope to awaken the White Queen," the older man said.

Naminé smiled as she looked down at her mother. "Anything to save her," the blonde softly whispered beneath her breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yay! I'm a happy girl now! Well, that was chapter two. For those who know Mirrormask, I know that I messed up in some parts, so please forgive me. 'Kay?

Wow… that took an entire week, but then again, I had my school somewhat exams, MCAS, and I didn't get much sleep… so… yeah…

Next chapter will be more fun!!

SLic


End file.
